


Protect. Defend. Mine.

by asailoratheart



Category: Maksyl-Fandom
Genre: Also slight potty mouth but hey a couple drinks in and people get real, F/M, Maks is feisty in this one, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asailoratheart/pseuds/asailoratheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out on the town brings out Maks' protective side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect. Defend. Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt I was given on tumblr: 'Maks gets very protective over Meryl'. I ran with it; enjoy!

_Deep breath, Maksim, deep breath…_  

He knows he’s being irrational. But that’s not the point.

Every since she floated into his life, the instinct that she is  ** _his_** , not only to cherish and love but also to  _protect_  has been on overdrive. Point in case, his gaze is fixed on her standing only a few feet away, dancing away with a few friends. Which was fine and dandy (and seeing her, a few drinks in, moving and grinding to the beat of the song is  _hell_  for his self control but  _he doesn’t care_ ), until he spots a guy watching the girls with a look that can only be labeled as predatory.

Still watching, he observes the man—younger than him, full of himself with swagger ( _cocky son of a bitch)_ —move towards Meryl, wrapping an arm around her waist. At this point, the instinct to  _protect, defend, **mine**_  is so strong he doesn’t even realize he’s moving until he’s within earshot, and hearing her say  _“I said let me go!”_  sends his blood boiling more so than it was already.

“You alright, babe?” he asks, snaking an arm to pull her to his side (he smiles internally when she wraps an arm hard around his torso, body settling into his so close she might as well be painted on), whilst fixing  **asshole**  with a stare that should kill him, “We gonna have a problem, buddy?”

The man looks taken aback, and nervous.  _Good._  He mutters something unintelligible before walking away into the crowd. He glances down to look at her, lips starting to form the question of if she’s alright when her gaze snares his.

The heat in her eyes, the tongue darting out to lick at parted lips stops him. He knows that look…and smiles.

He takes them home.


End file.
